


Scenario #4

by ralst



Series: Scenarios [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralst/pseuds/ralst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Machine's fourth simulation is about as successful as its first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario #4

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the series finale.

"Well this sucks," said Root, as she watched the simulation come to its conclusion, "but on a positive note, my hair looked amazing." She winked, or at least attempted to wink, in Shaw's direction, and was gifted with an eye-roll in return. 

John gave a slight nod of agreement. "I died well," he said. 

"You did," Root agreed. "Although, if this was one of those action movies that are so popular nowadays, you'd have jumped off the building while secretly wearing a parachute under your suit." 

"I don't think..." Harold began, shock making him trip over his own words, "think this is very useful, Ms Groves." 

"I don't know, Harold, sewing in a parachute could come in handy," said John. 

"You people are nuts," groused Fusco, while at the same time congratulating himself on having an alter ego who was smart enough to wear a Kevlar vest. "Is this what you do all day? Sit around and watch snuff movies where you're the stars?" 

"Only on Tuesdays," assured Root. 

"This iteration was obviously not idea," admitted Harold, "but I think we need to-" 

"Not ideal? Really, Harold?" 

To his credit, Harold didn't run screaming from Shaw's murderous tone, but he did manage to swivel in his chair until he had a John-shaped barrier between himself and the compact Persian ball of hellfire aimed in his direction. "This is a worst case scenario, Ms Shaw, nothing more." He prayed that the next scenario wouldn't leave them all bleeding out on the sidewalk. "Perhaps we should try another?" 

"Do I get a parachute this time around?" asked John. 

"I don't think that's likely to-" 

Root shoved her phone in John's face, "Which one do you prefer?" 

He squinted at the various parachutes on offer, "The black," he decided, to absolutely no one's surprise. "What about a vest?" 

"I bulk purchased," said Root. 

Shaw eased back into her chair a muttered, "At least in the Samaritan simulations I got laid," sneaking passed her lips. 

"What was that?" asked Root. 

"Nothing." Shaw turned her glare once more in Harold's direction. "Next?" 

_End Scenario # 4_


End file.
